Deuxième Chance
by nanamiss
Summary: 15 ans après la chute de Voldemort, Hermione met au point une potion sur laquelle Harry lui a demandé de travailler. Objectif ? Sauver l'une des nombreuses victimes de la bataille finale.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I : Je veux … Divorcer et faire des potions**

* * *

 **Eté 2004**

Hermione n'avait jamais été douée pour le relationnel. Après la guerre, son obsession à rendre le monde magique meilleur n'avait fait que s'amplifier, la conduisant à vivre en solitaire. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vie, ou l'occasion d'en avoir une. Elle avait même été jusqu'à se marier avec le plus jeune mâle Weasley, qui avait bien vite déchanté, en se rendant compte de ce qu'être le compagnon de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération impliquait. Cinq ans, voilà le temps que leur union avait durée, cinq années durant lesquelles Hermione avait suivi une formation de Médicomage, avant d'écrire un livre sur les divers emplois méconnus de la Mandragore et de changer de voie en se décidant pour une carrière de potioniste.

Potioniste ! Voilà qui avait marqué la fin de tout espoir avec Ron. L'homme ne supportait plus les vapeurs de potions qui accompagnaient sa femme de façon permanente, Hermione, quant à elle, ne supportait plus sa belle-mère. La femme n'avait de cesse de lui demander un petit-enfant. Comme si sa nombreuse descendance ne suffirait pas à lui en donner assez. Les tensions n'avaient fait que s'accumuler, jusqu'au jour où elle s'était rendue compte que ça n'allait plus.

C'était la mi-juillet, la jeune femme avait compris qu'elle n'aimait plus Ron comme une épouse se devait de le faire. Bien entendu, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour son mari, elle en aurait jusqu'à sa mort, mais, pas assez fort pour passer sa vie avec lui. Elle attendit qu'il rentre du ministère pour lui parler.

\- Ron. L'homme n'eut qu'à lever les yeux vers elle pour comprendre que quelque chose d'important tracassait sa femme. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cette conversation risque de durer un certain temps. Je préfèrerais qu'on s'installe.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le salon. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même avait préparé son texte toute l'après-midi. Cherchant comment faire passer la pilule le moins douloureusement possible.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi Ron. Tu sais que je t'aime et que ça sera toujours le cas. Seulement, je ne pense pas être la femme qu'il te faut.

\- Hermione…

\- Non. Laisse-moi m'expliquer. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi, te donne des enfants, partage tes passions. Et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne serai jamais cette personne. Je t'aime, mais pas… assez, pour changer ce que je suis. On s'est laissé entrainer par toutes les épreuves auxquelles on a fait face à Poudlard, nos émotions fortes. Nous avions un but commun à l'époque, nous allions dans la même direction. Ce qui n'est plus le cas. On ne pourrait être plus différents. Tu aimes sortir, faire la fête, rester proche de ta famille. En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois plus mes parents, passe ma vie entre les livres et mon laboratoire, sans compter sur le fait que je déteste faire de « nouvelles connaissances », les badinages et autre mondanités m'insupportent. Je ne veux pas que nous finissions comme ces vieux couples aigris, qui divorcent quand il est trop tard. Je veux continuer à t'aimer comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Comme un ami. Je ne veux pas que nous nous détestions Ron.

Le roux resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Réfléchissant aux paroles de sa femme. Lui non plus n'avait plus les mêmes sentiments pour son amour de jeunesse, depuis un certain temps d'ailleurs. Il restait en couple, principalement pour ne pas faire de mal à sa famille. Mais Hermione avait raison, il était plus que temps pour eux d'aller de l'avant.

\- Je … comprends…

\- Ron, te blesser est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Ne me déteste pas, s'il te plait.

\- Je ne te déteste pas Hermione. Au contraire, j'admire ton courage. Celui que je n'ai pas eu. Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il sourit face à l'expression choquée de sa femme. Peu de personnes avaient, après tout, l'occasion de laisser Hermione sans voix. Il rit.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu pensais que j'allais encore finir hors de contrôle ?

\- Je dois avouer que… je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que tu sois aussi calme.

\- J'ai grandi moi aussi. Et si cinq ans de mariage avec toi m'ont appris une chose, c'est bien qu'il est avisé de t'écouter et de réfléchir à tes mots avant de réagir. Surtout lorsque tu as raison.

\- Ron. J'ai toujours raison.

 **19 Septembre 2010**

Toc, toc, toc.

\- Oui j'arrive !

C'était le jour de ses 31 ans et Hermione avait, pour une fois, revêtis quelque chose de plus affriolant que ses habituels jeans et débardeurs. Aujourd'hui, elle porterait une robe empire bleue, accompagnée d'une pochette blanche et de petits escarpins d'un bleu un peu plus sombre que sa robe. Elle avait aussi réussi à remonter ses cheveux en un chignon flou et mit des boucles d'oreilles serties d'émeraudes, sa pierre préférée.

Descendant les marches aussi rapidement que ses chaussures lui permettaient, elle rejoignit Ginny à la porte. La rousse avait réussi à la faire sortir pour l'occasion. Elles passèrent donc la soirée dans un pub du Londres Moldu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était beaucoup trop incommodant de passer du temps du côté sorcier. Malgré les douze années qui s'étaient écoulées, ses congénères trouvaient toujours le moyen de l'arrêter dans la rue, tant et si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à passer une soirée tranquille dans le monde sorcier. Pas même pour un pauvre diner. Elles en étaient donc réduites à boire des Pina Colada (boisson qui avait fasciné Arthur Weasley quand sa fille lui en avait parlé), dans un coin assez isolé d'un quelconque établissement. Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione avait récupéré, contre son gré, quatre numéros de téléphones.

\- Tu dois recontacter le dernier, il est… waow !

\- Ginny ! Je te rappelle que tu es en heureux ménage et que tu as trois enfants !

\- Merci, je suis au courant ! Mais Hermione, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Depuis le divorce, personne ne t'as vu avec qui que ce soit.

\- Ce qui n'a pas empêché les trop nombreuses demandes. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- C'est si triste.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, c'est tout ! Je me sens bien avec mes livres et mon travail. Aucun homme, ne veut d'une folle avide de connaissances. Mon travail est ma passion.

\- Tu as 31 ans !

\- Merci, je le sais bien. Que veux-tu que je te dise Ginny ? Je n'ai certainement pas quitté Ron pour refaire la même erreur. La compagnie des livres et mon labo me conviennent parfaitement.

\- Mais je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

\- Ginny ! Je SUIS heureuse ! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter là où il n'y a pas matière à le faire !

\- Je suis ton amie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 **Janvier 2011**

GAZETTE DU SORCIER

REVOLUTION CHEZ LES LOUPS GAROUS

 _« Les dernières semaines ont vu une invention révolutionnaire inonder le marché. C'est à Hermione Granger, célèbre héroïne de guerre, ordre merlin première classe et potioniste de renom, que nous devons, ce qui se veut être une solution miracle pour les garous. La potion, qui s'inspire de la fameuse Tue Loup, la surpasse en bien des points. En effet, en plus d'éliminer les inconvénients comportementaux de cette espèce hors pleine lune, elle permet aussi de survivre à la période critique du mois sans aucun effet secondaire et donc, sans transformation ou fatigue. De plus, une dose serait suffisante pour trois mois complets._

 _Selon une étude, depuis l'apparition de cette solution, la discrimination à l'embauche due à ce handicap aurait déjà diminué de moitié. Certains contrats magiques se sont ainsi vus accompagnés d'une nouvelle clause, obligeant tout loup garou à prendre cette potion. Jusqu'où ira l'ex membre du trio d'or ? Une chose est certaine, la fortune à déjà sonné à sa porte. » […]_

\- Non mais je rêve ? Quand vont-ils enfin nous laisser tranquilles avec cette histoire ? Et cette bêtise de fortune, on s'en contre-fiche bon sang ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes.

\- Ah Hermione ! Tu sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables.

\- Oui Harry et tu en fais les frais assez fréquemment.

\- Tu peux le dire ! Il y a deux mois, on me prêtait une relation avec …

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Mais à voir la grimace qu'il affichait, cela ne présageait rien de bon. La sorcière n'était pas au courant de ce genre de chose, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne lisait plus ces torchons. Elle jeta donc un regard interrogateur à Ginny, dont le visage avait rougit, dû à l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle but plusieurs gorgées de jus d'orange avant de répondre, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il semblerait que mon mari. Ce petit coquin, me trompe. Avec ton ex-mari !

\- Ron ?

\- Parce que tu as plusieurs ex-maris ?

Les deux femmes, n'en pouvant plus, hurlèrent de rire.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans ! Il semblerait que j'ai un fan club gay ! Je reçois des lettres au quotidien maintenant !

Un cri résonna dans la maison, calmant l'hilarité générale.

\- Ginny ?

\- J'ai compris. Lily s'est réveillée …j'y vais.

La rousse monta les escaliers, alors qu'Harry se penchait vers Hermione, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Toi, tu veux me demander quelque chose.

\- Tu me connais bien, souri-t-il. En fait, je me demandais si tu avais déjà un projet en particulier sur lequel tu comptais travailler.

\- Il y en a plusieurs Harry. Mais rien de bien important. Pourquoi ?

Il baissa les yeux alors que ses traits affichaient une grande tristesse. Celle qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'il parlait de la guerre.

\- Hermione. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Je suis passé au-dessus d'un bon nombre d'évènements tragiques. Mais, je me demandais… n'y a-t-il aucuns moyen ? De réussir à changer les choses ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Harry ?

\- Je … c'est idiot. Mais … je me demandais… si …

\- Harry…

\- S'il n'était pas possible d'inventer un sort ou une potion, qui puisse atténuer le mal qui a été fait ce jour-là.

\- Harry. Même si cela était possible, ça alternerait notre présent sans qu'on puisse contrôler quoique ce soit.

\- Et si… on sauvait une vie ? Juste une ? En ramenant la personne à notre époque ?

\- Il faudrait trouver une potion de retour, en plus d'un moyen de retourner dans le passé. Mais surtout, ça n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on pourrait faire pour tout le monde, les morts ont eu lieu sur le champ de bataille. Il n'y a aucun moyen de les éviter sans altérer les évènements qui se sont produits. On pourrait même changer l'issue de la guerre.

\- Mais qu'en est-il d'une perte isolée ?

\- Isolée ? Tu veux dire quelqu'un qui aurait participé à la bataille, sans participer au combat ?

\- Oui. Quelqu'un qui est mort sans témoin. Qu'on pourrait sauver sans que personne ne le remarque. Il n'a jamais la reconnaissance qu'on lui devait Hermione.

\- Mais de qui me parles-tu ? … Oh … je vois…

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **J'ai eu l'inspiration hier soir, en me disant que j'allais écrire un petit OS... Hum, je me retrouve aujourd'hui avec le quatrième chapitre en cours d'écriture et un plan pour les 20 premiers chapitres. C'est tout moi, ça, incapable de faire simple quand je peux faire compliqué. Alors là voilà, une nouvelle fic en cours ! Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà deviné qui cette mission de sauvetage concerne...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II : Une nouvelle façon de transplaner.**

* * *

\- Tu parles de Rogue.

\- Sa mort était injuste, idiote. Non pas que les autres ne le soient pas. Mais je me sentirai à jamais coupable pour la sienne. Personne ne l'a compris, il n'a pas eu le bénéfice du doute. Il a fini seul et haït. C'est une honte Hermione ! Il a été tué pour… rien ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! Sans aucune reconnaissance !

\- Je comprends, crois-moi. Elle marqua une pause, haussa les épaules et continua. Bon, imaginons que ça soit possible. Comment penses-tu qu'on justifierait son retour parmi nous ? Parce qu'on ne pourrait clairement pas révéler la vérité.

\- Hermione, si tu trouves un moyen de le sauver, je te promets de m'occuper de ça.

\- Harry… Tu me demandes l'impossible.

\- Je veux juste que tu y penses.

\- D'accord. Mais saches que ta demande est totalement extravagante, certains te prendraient même pour un fou, alors ne t'attends pas à un quelconque résulta.

 **Décembre 2011**

C'était la soirée de Noël chez les Potter. En fin de diner, Hermione avait demandé à s'entretenir avec Harry seule à seul. Ils avaient donc rejoint son bureau pour prendre le thé.

\- Alors Hermione ? Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Harry. C'est de la folie. Mais… Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on avait eue à propos des voyages dans le temps ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Je n'aurai jamais dû te demander ça. C'était … un moment de faiblesse.

\- Attend. Je t'ai promis d'y penser et…

\- Hermione ? Ne me dis pas que…

\- J'ai eu une idée, particulièrement folle, il y a quelques mois. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera si loin dans le temps.

\- Hermione. Explique-moi juste ce à quoi tu as pensé.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de faire une potion à base de souvenirs, qui permettrait de transplaner dans l'un d'entre eux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, il faudrait retirer un souvenir du moment précis où on souhaite apparaître, l'ajouter à la potion, la boire et transplaner en pensant au lieu dans lequel on se trouvait durant le souvenir en question.

\- Mais c'est génial Hermione !

\- Harry, selon mes calculs, la potion est très compliquée à faire, ça prendrait plus de six mois pour une dose. Et j'en ai besoin de deux, une pour lui et une pour moi. La préparation est encore plus complexe que celle du Felix Felicis. Je vais d'ailleurs avoir besoin d'en faire aussi si nous voulons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Les ingrédients sont rares, coûteux et particulièrement volatiles.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème tu le sais bien.

\- En effet, pour moi non plus. Mais il y a d'autres soucis, d'abord, la potion ne peut être efficace qu'à la date anniversaire du souvenir.

\- Donc, si tu mets six mois à la faire ça nous ramènerait à une utilisation possible…

\- Le 2 Mai 2013… 15 ans plus tard.

\- C'est loin, mais c'est mieux que rien. Hermione c'est génial.

\- Attends. Je ne pourrai pas tester la potion avant de l'utiliser. Aussi ne saurons-nous pas si elle fonctionne correctement avant de le jour J. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

\- Ça en vaut la peine. Je prendrai le risque.

\- Non Harry ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause d'une de mes potions !

\- Hermione, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je vais le faire. C'est ma condition, je ne ferai pas la potion si tu ne me jures pas de me laisser l'utiliser. Tu as une famille, je ne la mettrai pas en danger.

\- Mais…

\- Non ! Je suis catégorique, c'est moi qui l'utiliserai ou rien.

\- D'accord… Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'ai-je déjà dis que tu étais la plus impressionnante et courageuse sorcière que je connaissais ?

\- Arrête. Tu vas me faire rougir.

\- Comment comptes-tu appeler ta potion ?

\- Harry, personne ne doit apprendre l'existence de cette potion. Ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Mais quand même, tu dois lui donner un nom.

\- Hum… non pas que ça soit important vu que je n'en parlerai qu'à toi. Mais pourquoi pas… Deuxième Chance ?

 **Jeudi 2 Mai 2013**

Tout était prêt. Harry venait d'arriver avec sa cape d'invisibilité, prête pour le voyage et Hermione vérifiait pour la centième fois son stock de potion. Veritaserum, potions de régénération sanguine, deuxième chance, un fort anti-poison de son invention qu'elle avait nommé Venom Killer, Felix Felicis, … Tout était prêt. Hermione but la Felix Felicis, retira son souvenir et l'ajouta à la fiole, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry. Je vais revenir, espérons que je ne sois pas seule. Tu m'attendras ?

\- Je resterai ici jusqu'à ton retour.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle boive la potion, disparaisse sous la cape d'invisibilité et transplane dans un « pop » sonore.

 **Samedi 2 Mai 1998**

Elle avait choisi d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard, au moment où Ron, Harry et elle avaient déclenché une alarme quinze ans plus tôt. Le cri couvrit parfaitement le bruit de son arrivée, elle se dirigea vers la Tête de Sanglier et attendit qu'Abelforth ouvre la porte pour le jeune trio pour s'introduire dans l'établissement. Lorsque le moment fut venu, elle les suivi dans le passage menant à la Salle Sur Demande et profita de la cohue provoquée par l'arrivée du trio d'or pour en sortir discrètement. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bureau du Directeur, quand une intuition lui indiqua qu'elle ferait mieux de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Harry lui avait décrit les effets de Felix Felicis, aucun doute possible, c'était la potion qui parlait. En changeant de cap, elle se permit de jubiler. Elle l'avait fait ! Voyager dans le temps ! Tout n'était pas gagné, mais la chance liquide fonctionnerait, du moins l'espérait-elle, assez longtemps pour donner à son plan de bonnes chances d'être efficace. Elle monta les marches jusqu'en haut de la tour, prépara sa baguette et s'avança. Elle avait initialement prévu de l'immobiliser à coups de sortilèges. Mais la potion la retint, elle s'approcha alors du fond de la pièce et y trouva une silhouette assise au sol, le dos contre le mur et les yeux perdus sur l'horizon. Un murmure lui échappait.

\- … la fin est proche, tout comme ma délivrance. La fin est proche, elle est proche. Enfin, je serai libre. Enfin je pourrai … Je pourrai quoi ? Mourir. Plus de masque, plus de mensonges. Oui, la mort est tentante.

Le cœur de la brune se serra. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ancien professeur dans un tel état. Il semblait si fatigué, malade, triste, perdu … Humain. Mais les effets de la potion s'estompaient, elle ne perdit pas de temps. Comme son instinct lui dictait de le faire, elle s'installa au sol, à trois bons mètres du sorcier et parla sans retirer sa cape.

\- La mort n'est pas la solution à tous vos problèmes.

L'homme se redressa, prêt au combat, le masque d'impassibilité à nouveau présent sur son visage.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, votre secret ne craint rien avec moi. A vrai dire, je suis venu vous aider. Je vais me montrer, laissez-moi une chance de m'expliquer avant de me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elle retira la cape, restant assise et leva ses yeux vers le visage de son interlocuteur. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Aurai-je changé à ce point ? Voilà qui dément assurément les propos flatteurs affirmant que les signes de l'âge ne m'éteignent pas. J'aurais peut-être dû laisser mes cheveux en pagaille… ou… me promener avec un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard.

L'homme fronça les sourcils…

\- C'est impossible. Vous ne pouvez être…

\- Avec quinze ans de plus, je le suis professeur. D'ailleurs, il est assez hors de propos que je vous appelle encore par ce titre. Tout comme il l'était que vous me qualifiez d'insupportable miss je sais tout.

Visiblement sous le choc, il baissa légèrement sa baguette, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Miss Granger ?

* * *

 **Hey hey,**

 **Ah Severus, tu nous avais manqué. Petit message par rapport au fait que me fic soit classée M. Certains se demanderont très probablement pourquoi, car pour le moment, je n'ai rien de trash de prévu. Mais je me connais, je vais être incapable d'y résister, alors je préfère prévenir que guérir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III : Trelawney n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je vois…**

* * *

\- Vous êtes …

\- Différente ?

\- Plus vieille … une potion ?

\- Une potion en effet, mais pas celle à laquelle vous pensez.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Je serais ravie de répondre à vos questions, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour l'instant. C'est le soir de la bataille finale. Et si je suis plus vieille, c'est que je viens du futur. Elle sourit face au célèbre haussement de sourcil de son ancien professeur. Pas besoin de me regarder de la sorte, vous connaissez mon potentiel, même si vous ne l'avez jamais avoué. En résumé, j'ai développé une potion qui m'a permis de transplaner à l'époque d'un souvenir. Pour vous aider.

\- C'est impossible. Ridicule. De plus, vous prétendez avoir fait cela pour m'aider, je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été proche de vous.

\- Et pourtant, c'est la réalité. Quant à connaître les raisons de mon choix, sachez seulement que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être lancé dans cette entreprise.

\- Imaginons que, malgré toutes les pertes qu'a subit le "camp de la lumière", vous ayez choisi, entre tous, de sauver ma personne. Comment comptez-vous me prouver votre honnêteté ?

La jeune femme soupira et énonça, presque avec ennuis :

\- Vous êtes un espion, vous l'avez toujours été. Vous n'avez pas tué Dumbledore, tout cela faisait partie d'un plan conçut par lui-même. Il vous a demandé d'abréger ses souffrances, qu'il puisse partir plus dignement que suite à une erreur de débutant. Il était, malheureusement, condamné à cause de cette fichue bague. La manœuvre vous a aussi permis de protéger Drago et de vous attirer les bonnes grâces de Vous-savez-qui. Attendez. Elle s'arrêta un instant, le temps de récupérer l'une des potions qu'elle avait préparé pour l'occasion. J'ai pris du Veritaserum avec moi.

Elle lui tendit la fiole, qu'il inspecta avant de le lui rendre et en avala ensuite le contenu d'une traite.

\- Le Veritaserum n'est pas à cent pour cent fiable.

\- Ça ne peut que me donner du crédit non ? Vous voulez encore des preuves ? Il ne répondit pas. Très bien. Vous étiez secrètement amoureux de Lily Evans, c'est vous qui avez transmis une partie de la prophétie à Vol… Jedusor. Vous vous en êtes voulu quand vous avez su que les Potter étaient ciblés. Alors vous avez supplié pour la vie de la mère de Harry. Vous êtes allé jusqu'à trahir votre « Maître », en contactant Dumbledore. Depuis, vous êtes resté son fidèle soldat. Tout ça pour qu'au final, Harry doive se sacrifier.

Le Maître des Potions resta immobile, son masque habituel avait disparu, remplacé par une expression de choc. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme jamais, à tel point que la situation aurait presque pu être comique, si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespérée. Hermione savait bien qu'elle devait encore lui prouver sa bonne foi.

\- Harry, Ron et mon moi de cette époque sont dans le château. L'ultime bataille va commencer. Je suis juste ici pour vous aider.

Elle sorti des fioles.

\- Voici, un Venom Killer et une Deuxième chance, il s'agit de deux potions que j'ai créées pour vous.

\- Vous créez donc des potions ? Le ton suspicieux du sorcier et son froncement de sourcils la firent sourire.

\- Il semblerait que vos cours n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que certains voulaient le croire. Trêve de bavardages, le temps est contre nous.

Elle leva sa baguette très doucement en prenant bien soin de ne pas la pointer vers lui.

\- Je fais le serment, sur ma magie, que je ne suis là que pour vous aider. Que je suis du côté opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ces potions ne vous feront aucun mal. Vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit si vous avez besoin d'une confirmation, mais je ne pourrais pas vous montrer le futur.

Il inclina la tête et plongea dans son regard. La sorcière projeta un maximum de souvenirs, sa potion, son arrivée, de vielles bribes de ses cours… Une fois sorti de son esprit, il prit les potions, qu'il inspecta consciencieusement.

\- Un anti-venin ?

\- Croyez-moi, vous en aurez besoin.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle continua.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous craignez ? Vous le disiez vous-même quand je suis arrivée, vous ne pensez pas survivre à la bataille. Ces potions ne vont pas vous empêcher de jouer votre rôle.

Il but la fiole et ouvrit la deuxième, une brume tout à fait semblable à celle qui s'échappait des filaments de souvenirs flottait au-dessus de l'épais liquide.

\- C'est la potion qui vous a permis ce saut dans le temps.

\- En effet. En venant ici je change votre avenir. Je ne puis vous laisser là sans risquer d'altérer mon époque. Aussi dois-je vous ramener avec moi. Cette potion me permettra de le faire.

\- Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'être sauvé ?

\- Vous avez déjà pris le Venom Killer. Vous n'avez plus le choix et vous le savez.

\- Vous vous croyez maline ? Je ne suis pas idiot Miss. D'après vos dires, je ne servirai à rien ici et quelque chose me dit que mon sort serait plutôt… sanglant. Je ne voudrais pas ruiner tous vos efforts. De plus, je n'ai jamais voyagé dans le temps, j'imagine que c'est une expérience qu'on ne peut refuser.

Il se crispa, grimaçant légèrement, avant de foudroyer son bras gauche du regard.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, c'est le grand soir.

Sans un mot, ni même un regard de plus, il avala le contenu de la deuxième fiole et s'en alla.

Le plus rapidement possible, Hermione se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. Après avoir choisi un point d'observation discret, aux abords du Saule Cogneur, elle attendit, longtemps. Elle vit enfin Harry, Ron et elle-même emprunter le passage menant à la prétendue maison hantée et en sortir quelques minutes plus tard. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'élança, perdant le moins de temps possible, pour tomber rapidement sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le corps de Rogue se situait exactement au même endroit que dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et referma ses blessures à coup de sortilèges, remerciant mentalement la formation en Médicomagie qu'elle avait suivi, quelques années plus tôt. Une fois cela fait, elle attendit. Il lui avait semblé n'avoir fait que ça de la soirée. Si son Venom Killer fonctionnait correctement, il devrait inverser les effets de la morsure assez rapidement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles la sorcière se demanda si son plan fonctionnerait, ou si elle n'avait, au final, pas fait tout ça pour rien. Une respiration sifflante émana enfin du sorcier.

\- Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez vous en remettre. Tenez buvez, c'est une potion de régénération sanguine.

Elle le força à avaler le liquide et vérifia l'heure. 00H45. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à transplaner pour revenir à son époque. Elle regarda l'homme qui semblait sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

\- Putain !

\- Lan..ga…ge.

\- Même dans cet état, vous arrivez à me reprendre ? Bon, j'ai besoin que vous restiez conscient. Je vais devoir nous faire transplaner. Pour que la potion fonctionne, vous devez impérativement rester accroché à moi.

Croisant mentalement tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle agrippa du mieux possible le sorcier, se focalisa sur sa maison et transplana.

* * *

 **Voili voilou,**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé que Severus acceptait trop facilement de faire confiance à Hermione. Je pars du principe qu'il est épuisé, tant moralement, que physiquement. Il n'a juste plus la force de refuser l'aide qu'on lui propose. Il a beau se battre, le désespoir le pousse à baisser sa garde. C'est un sentiment que j'ai toujours eu à son propos. Je refuse de croire qu'un Rogue au top de sa forme aurait pu se faire avoir par Nagini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV : Si un serpent géant te mord, tu le sens passer.**

* * *

 **Nuit du 2 au 3 Mai 2013**

\- Bon sang tu as réussi !

\- Harry ! Aide-moi, il lui faut un lit.

Ils transportèrent le sorcier jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Après lui avoir fait avaler un bon nombre de potions, ils le laissèrent dormir et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

\- Thé ?

\- Installe-toi Hermione. Je vais m'en charger.

Trop fatiguée pour argumenter, elle le laissa faire. Il avait choisi une infusion de camomille.

\- Il se fait tard, autant ne rien prendre de trop fort. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Hermione, ce que tu as fait est juste extraordinaire. Tu es impressionnante.

\- Tu ne le savais pas déjà ?

\- Si, mais tu as le don de m'étonner à la moindre occasion.

\- Harry… Maintenant qu'il est ici, qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- J'ai deux options à lui proposer.

Il ne continua pas plus sur le sujet, préférant lui demander comment son voyage dans le temps s'était passé. Ils discutèrent donc une bonne heure avant qu'Harry ne quitte les lieux.

 **Dimanche 5 Mai 2013**

Elle se trouvait dans son laboratoire de potion lorsque le sort qu'elle avait placé sur Rogue s'activa, lui indiquant qu'il était éveillé. Ces deux derniers jours, il cela s'était produit deux fois. Il récupérait comme il le pouvait. Elle laissa ses papiers en place et monta voir son « patient ».

Il était assis dans son lit, parfaitement conscient. Elle s'avança vers une étagère dans laquelle elle prit une fiole, se tourna vers le lit et lui tendit.

\- Bonjour. C'est une potion nutritive, je ne pense pas que votre organisme puisse supporter quoique ce soit de plus. Elle le vit inspecter la fiole et hausser un sourcil. C'est une version que j'ai amélioré. Elle n'a plus le goût affreux de celle d'origine, il vous suffit de penser à un goût en particulier et vous aurez l'impression d'avoir mangé le plat en question. Essayez-donc.

Visiblement peu convaincu, il but le tout de même la potion. Avant d'afficher une expression intriguée. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent un instant la sorcière.

\- Comment ? Vous avez dû faire un malheur chez les sorcières cherchant à se mettre au régime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé un rôti et des haricots.

\- En effet, bien qu'à l'origine, j'ai seulement amélioré la formule pour que les enfants hospitalisés l'acceptent plus facilement. Le très célèbre sourcil de son ancien professeur fit de nouveau des siennes, elle se senti donc obligée de répondre à la question silencieuse. J'ai fait une formation de Medicomage en me spécialisant dans la branche infantile, c'est de là que m'est venue l'idée. A vrai dire, mes premiers travaux ont eu pour but d'améliorer le goût des potions de soins en général. Rien de bien compliqué, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de retours positifs.

\- Détrompez-vous, beaucoup avaient déjà essayé pour lamentablement échouer. Comment avez-vous réussi à ne pas altérer les effets des potions ?

\- Je suis passée par beaucoup de stades différents, j'ai moi aussi « lamentablement échoué ». Au final la solution était toute simple, j'ai développé un élixir qui laisse un goût en bouche pendant plusieurs minutes. Il est si léger qu'il flotte au-dessus des potions qui l'accompagnent sans jamais se mélanger avec elles.

\- Ainsi donc, le goût de l'élixir surpasse celui de la potion sans l'altérer… C'est brillant Miss Granger.

La principale intéressée ne savait tout simplement plus où se mettre. Severus Rogue venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? Le même Severus Rogue qui ne la supportait pas en classe et la rabaissait à la moindre occasion ? C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Elle se contenta donc de lui faire un signe de tête, bafouillant un « merci » et s'excusa pour envoyer une lettre à Harry, qui lui avait demandé de le prévenir au réveil du rescapé.

Son ami arriva par cheminette à 18h. Severus, toujours dans sa chambre attendait patiemment les deux jeunes gens. Enfin, jeunes n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié des qualificatifs, sachant qu'ils avaient presque le même âge que lui à présent. L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant la migraine arriver.

*Toc. Toc.*

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Harry. Ce dernier prit la parole en premier.

\- Content de vous voir Severus. L'intéressé haussa non pas un, mais deux sourcils.

\- « Severus » ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit Potter ?

\- Pas le moins du monde et appelez-moi Harry, c'est mon prénom.

\- Potter n'est pas votre nom peut-être ?

\- C'est aussi celui de mes trois enfants et de ma femme. Vous ne voudriez pas que le doute soit possible, si ?

\- Je ne vois ni votre femme, ni vos enfants dans cette pièce. Trois, avez-vous dis ? Merlin, au moins n'aurai-je pas le déplaisir de les avoirs en classe.

\- Vous savez, ce comportement ne fonctionnera pas, ou du moins plus, avec moi. Je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai appris à garder mon calme, Severus.

\- Miss Granger, pourriez-vous ramenez votre camarade à la raison?

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Je pense qu'il a raison. Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta dans un murmure rapide. Nous avons presque le même âge et nous connaissons depuis des années. De plus, il n'y a pas un seul de nos anciens professeurs que nous n'appelons pas par son prénom.

\- Merci Hermione. Vous verrez, vous vous y ferez.

\- Puisque je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, j'imagine que je devrai faire avec. Sachez néanmoins que ceci ne me plaît pas le moins du monde Pot… Harry. N'étiez-vous d'ailleurs pas censés m'expliquer tout ça. Il balaya la pièce d'un geste de la main.

\- Bien entendu. Par où voulez-vous commencer ?

Harry fit apparaitre deux fauteuils sur lesquels Hermione et lui prirent place.

\- Peut-être par le commencement. Soit la bataille de Poudlard, P... Il ne continua pas sa phrase, l'appeler par son prénom semblait une tâche insurmontable, le sorcier se contenta donc de fixer son ancien élève d'un regard noir. L'impertinent eu l'audace de rire doucement, avant d'enfin lui répondre.

\- Très bien, donc durant la bataille, vous m'avez donné vos souvenirs et vous êtres… eh bien… mort. Ça c'est ce dont vous avez été témoin. L'homme hocha la tête et attendit la suite. Je suis monté au bureau du Directeur pour utiliser la pensine. Nouvel hochement de tête. J'ai vu toute l'histoire avec ma mère, mon père, Sirius et Remus, vos entrevues avec Dumbledore et … compris que je servais d'Horcruxe non désiré à Voldemort. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Donc vous me dites que vous avez rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'avez laissé vous tuer ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pouvez-vous donc m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous tenez devant moi ? Survivre à un sortilège de mort ne vous suffisait donc pas ? Il vous fallait absolument renouveler l'exploit ?

\- Apparemment. Il sourit. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi du comment, pour être honnête je n'en sais rien. J'ai plusieurs théories, mais n'ai pu en vérifier aucune. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on m'a donné un choix, revenir et me battre ou avancer. J'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner mes amis.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a laissé là ? Se contentant de vous laisser pour mort, sans vérifier qu'il vous avait effectivement achevé ? Le tout sachant que vous aviez déjà survécu à l'un de ses avada. C'est fort peu probable.

\- En effet, je dois mon salut à Narcissa Malefoy. Le retour du sourcil sauteur poussa le double survivant à s'expliquer. Il lui a demandé de s'assurer que j'étais bel et bien passé de vie à trépas. Elle a vu que j'étais conscient, m'a demandé des nouvelles de son fils et a menti à son Maître.

\- Narcissa aime Drago. Il aurait dû le savoir, une mère n'abandonne pas son enfant si facilement.

\- Manifestement, il n'avait pas retenu la leçon après ce qu'il s'était passé avec ma mère. Ça lui a encore coûté cher. Il ne continua qu'après un moment de silence. Ron, Hermione et Neville savaient qu'il fallait tuer Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe, pour que Voldemort soit à nouveau mortel.

\- Horcruxe… C'est la deuxième fois que vous en parlez.

Harry était tellement habitué à cette histoire, que le fait que le maître des potions puisse l'ignorer ne lui avait pas frôlé l'esprit. Il savait pourtant, via les souvenirs de Rogue lui-même, que tout ne lui avait pas été dit.

\- C'est vrai, Albus ne vous en avait pas parlé. Un Horcruxe est un…

\- Fragment d'âme conservé dans un objet grâce à un puissant sort de magie noire nécessitant un meurtre. Je sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe Potter.

\- C'est Harry. Très bien, alors vous êtes déjà bien avancé. Jedusor a créé plusieurs Horcruxes, peu de temps après la fin de sa scolarité.

\- C'est de la folie. Voilà qui sied bien au personnage. Combien ?

\- Il souhaitait diviser son âme en sept. Le journal que j'ai détruit lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard en était un. Tout comme la bague qui a coûté la vie à Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez certainement, il n'y a que très peu de moyens de détruire un Horcruxe, le feudeymon et le venin de basilic le peuvent. L'épée de Gryffondor a capté les propriétés du venin lorsque je l'ai utilisé pour tuer le serpent, c'est la raison pour laquelle Albus vous a demandé de nous la faire parvenir. Nous avons infiltré le Ministère pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard, qui était en la possession de Dolores Ombrage, Ron l'a détruit. La coupe de Poufsouffle, quant à elle, se trouvait dans le coffre Lestrange à Gringott's, c'est Hermione qui s'est chargé de la réduire à néant. Nous nous sommes enfin rendus à Poudlard pour le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, qui se trouvait, au final, dans la Salle sur Demande. La stupidité de Crabbe l'a littéralement carbonisé, lorsqu'il a utilisé un feudeymon contre nous, ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Le dernier Horcruxe était Nagini, que Neville a décapité avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Londubat ?

\- Exactement. Une fois cela fait l'affrontement final a débuté, il semble que mon sacrifice a eu le même effet que celui de ma mère, protégeant les combattants de Poudlard. Voldemort est tombé en quelques minutes.

\- Miss… Hermione… J'imagine que Po… votre ami ne daignera pas m'expliquer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourriez-vous donc éclairer ma chandelle ?

\- Bien entendu. Harry n'aime pas trop en parler, il a dû, malgré tout, raconter l'histoire un nombre incalculable de fois. Donc, Harry et Voldemort ce sont fait face, réduisant au silence les combats alentours, un cercle s'est vite formé autour d'eux. Jedusor n'a pas énormément parlé, mais Harry oui. Il lui a dit pour les Horcruxes, pour la mort de Dumbledore, qui n'était pas de son fait, pour vous, votre véritable allégeance et les sentiments que vous éprouviez pour sa mère. Le visage du sorcier se transforma sous le choc. Enfin, il lui a parlé de la baguette de sureau, expliquant qu'il n'en était pas le Maître, car vous ne l'aviez jamais possédé. Sous le regard interrogateur elle expliqua. Pour vaincre le détenteur d'une baguette, le meurtre n'est pas la seule solution, il faut prendre la baguette contre la volonté de son maître. Le désarmer est donc suffisant pour s'approprier toutes les baguettes qui lui obéissent.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant le temps à l'homme de se rendre compte de la portée de ces paroles. Ce fut donc lui qui continua.

\- Avant que je n'achève Dumbledore, il avait été désarmé par Drago.

\- En effet. Et quelques temps plus tard, Drago a été désarmé par Harry.

\- La baguette de Sureau a donc changé d'allégeance pour lui. Il secoua la tête, légèrement abasourdi. Bien évidemment, malgré tout, après qu'il l'ait informé, il a quand même tenté de l'utiliser contre lui. Il connaissait assez bien son ancien tortionnaire pour l'affirmer.

\- Le sort a rebondit et l'a tué.

\- Une mort stupide. Bien plus encore que la mienne.

Le silence, pesant, s'installa dans la pièce. Préférant changer de sujet, c'est Hermione qui décida de prendre la parole.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour ressasser le passé. Je pourrai répondre à toutes vos questions plus tard… S-Severus. En fait, Harry est venu pour que nous parlions des solutions qui s'offrent à nous. Vous êtes mort depuis 15 ans et n'avez pas pris une ride, votre retour risque de susciter des questions. Harry ?

\- Oui en effet. J'ai deux solutions à vous proposer Severus, à vous de voir celle que vous préférez. J'ai des contacts au ministère qui pourrait vous créer une nouvelle identité sans poser de questions, on vous laisserait une belle somme d'argent, pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous inquiéter ainsi qu'une pension de guerre. Toutefois, si vous souhaitez garder votre identité, je pourrais aisément me tourner vers le département des mystères pour qu'ils se chargent de l'affaire, personne n'osera poser de question dans ce cas. N'oubliez pas que si vous étiez considéré comme un traitre lorsque vous dirigiez Poudlard, vous êtes maintenant reconnu comme un héros. La grande majorité du monde sorcier vous accueillera à bras ouverts.

\- J'ai donc le choix entre renier tout ce que je suis ou finir en coqueluche du ministère ? La peste ou le choléra ?

\- Au moins vous êtes en vie.

\- Harry ! Tu lui en demandes beaucoup tu ne penses pas ? Pr… Severus, vous pouvez bien entendu prendre le temps de la décision, si vous pensez à une meilleure solution, nous ferons tout pour vous aider. En attendant, vous êtes le bienvenu ici et pourrez rester autant de temps que vous le voudrez. Harry, tu dines ici ? Proposa-t-elle avant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais tu sais… la famille. Si je tarde trop Ginny va me pulvériser.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et s'en alla. Elle marmonna.

\- La famille… bien entendu que je sais. N'est-ce pas évident ? Pfff. Bref. Severus, je vous donne une autre potion nutritive pour ce soir, vous devriez être capable de recommencer progressivement à vous nourrir naturellement à partir de demain. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- De la lecture serait la bienvenue.

\- Oh, j'ai une bibliothèque assez fournie, un type de livre spécifique ?

\- A vrai dire, les recherches dont vous m'avez parlé à propos du goût des potions m'ont intrigué.

\- Oh. Vous voulez que je vous laisse mes notes ? J'ai aussi une synthèse de mes recherches au propre si vous le souhaitez.

\- J'apprécierai beaucoup que vous me montriez votre travail.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh. Et. Hermione. Il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas avoir une famille qui nous attend pour diner. Vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour finir femme au foyer.

La dernière phrase avait été chuchotée si doucement qu'elle crut un instant l'avoir imaginé. Elle se tourna vers le sorcier, comprenant qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, lui sourit et sorti de la chambre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle finirait par se trouver des ressemblances avec le Maître des Potions, plus communément appelé chauve-souris des cachots par son ex-mari ?

 **Coucou,**

 **Vous avez peut-être trouvé ça ennuyant (on a tous lu les livres), mais j'ai préféré vous écrire la conversation avec Severus, quitte à répéter ce que nous savons déjà. Au moins, on suit ce qu'il apprend ou pas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V : Si tu veux une nouvelle vie, il faut faire des efforts**

* * *

 **Lundi 6 Mai 2013 – 8h30**

*Toc. Toc. Toc*

\- Entrez.

Hermione ouvrit la porte le plus délicatement possible, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Vais-je un jour m'habituer à tant de familiarité ? Le ton ironique n'eût pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire, le sourire de la sorcière s'élargi.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, merci de vous en soucier. Et vous ?

\- J'aurais peut-être mieux dormi avec l'estomac plein et sans ces bourrasques de vent incessantes.

\- Severus, soupira la jeune femme en tâchant de garder son calme. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me reprocher le mauvais temps ? Aussi, pour le premier de vos soucis, vous savez très bien qu'il vous était impossible d'avaler quoique ce soit de solide. Vous auriez préféré vomir toute la nuit et retarder votre guérison ?

Elle attendit une réponse en vain, alors que son interlocuteur se contentait de fixer le mur face à lui, visiblement contrarié. Bon, grincheux comme il l'était, la journée s'annonçait longue si elle continuait à répondre à ses provocations. Hermione prit donc une grande inspiration, qu'elle bloqua un instant avant d'expirer lentement, rien de mieux pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit pour « ausculter son patient ». Après avoir tout vérifié à au moins deux reprises et lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, elle lui donna une potion de régénération sanguine.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que cela soit toujours nécessaire Mi… Hermione ?

\- En effet, vos blessures sont encore fraiches et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, malgré mon intervention rapide. Vous devrez en prendre pendant encore trois jours. Une dose quotidienne devrait suffire. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Comme un homme alité depuis plusieurs jours. Atteint d'un ennuie sans nom.

\- Je n'en doute pas, la lecture que je vous ai apportée hier n'a certainement pas occupé beaucoup de votre temps.

\- A vrai dire, cette distraction était la bienvenue. L'élixir constituait une solution toute simple, comme vous disiez et économique d'après ses ingrédients.

\- Le but était d'aider, pas de m'enrichir. Bien que j'ai, et continue, de toucher quelques Galions pour cette formule. Mais là n'est pas la question, je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez physiquement parlant. Avez-vous essayé de vous lever ?

\- Me lever ? L'homme semblait surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande si j'ai essayé de présumer de mes forces en étant blessé, sans pour autant qu'il s'agisse d'un reproche. Si j'avais su…

\- Pompom a tendance à couver ses patients, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Vous connaissez votre corps et possédez une endurance hors du commun. Avec toutes les blessures que vous avez déjà subies, je vous fais confiance pour ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Puis si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez toujours crier. Si mes souvenirs sont justes, vous avez la voix qui porte.

\- Effectivement. Si j'arrive à tenir debout, pourrais-je enfin me sustenter avec autre chose qu'une potion ?

\- Vous aurez des gaufres de pomme de terre et des petits pois, que vous soyez ou non capable de vous lever. Je vous avais bien dis que vous recommenceriez à vous alimenter normalement aujourd'hui. Mais rien qui pourrait attaquer votre estomac, donc pas de bacon ni de café.

\- Je préfère le thé. Il haussa les épaules. Quant au bacon, je peux m'en passer.

Sur ces mots le sorcier écarta les draps et parvint, lentement à se lever. Marcher était un autre problème. Il eut, en effet, toutes les peines du monde à atteindre la porte. Hermione le laissa tout de même faire, sans intervenir. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, elle le rejoignit et lui tendit une autre fiole.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous proposer mon aide et encore moins une canne.

\- Peur qu'elle se transforme en arme ?

\- Ou pire, que vous m'en vouliez d'avoir pu vous comparez à un vieillard, il parait que vous avez la rancune tenace. Elle sourit tout en continuant de lui tendre la fiole, qu'elle pointa du menton. Une solution de force, ça devrait vous aider à tenir la journée, si vous y allez doucement.

Il avala la potion sans même l'inspecter, chose que la sorcière ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ils descendirent ensuite prendre leur petit déjeuner, après quoi Hermione se mit en tête de faire visiter la maison à son nouveau « colocataire ». Il y avait quatre chambres, dont la sienne et celle qu'elle avait attribué à Severus, ainsi que deux salles de bain à l'étage. Le rez-de-chaussée, quant à lui, contenait une cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger, un salon équipé d'appareils Moldus, sans oublier une bibliothèque bien fournie, la plus grande pièce de la maison. Mais la partie qui intéressa le plus le sorcier fût la cave, qui avait été transformée en un paradis pour potioniste. Tous les murs étaient en verre, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans toutes les pièces qu'ils séparaient, d'un coup d'œil. Deux laboratoires faisaient face aux escaliers, à côté desquels deux réserves d'ingrédients étaient éclairées et conditionnées selon les besoins de conservation des ingrédients qu'elles contenaient, l'une pour le froid et la pénombre, l'autre pour l'ensoleillement et la chaleur. Un grand bureau dont les murs étaient couverts de livres, occupait le fond de la cave. L'ambiance, presque aseptisée, n'avait rien à voir avec les cachots du Maître des Potions. Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de s'attarder, son hôtesse ayant d'autres plans pour lui.

\- J'imagine bien que vous voudrez voir tout ceci de plus près, malheureusement, le temps joue contre nous aujourd'hui. Voilà quelques jours que vous êtes en convalescence et, bien que vous ayez décidé de rester ici pour l'instant, vous allez tout de même avoir besoin de quelques petites choses. Venez avec moi.

Sans attendre, elle remonta les escaliers et conduisit Severus jusqu'au salon, où elle s'installa devant un petit bureau. La sorcière alluma l'un de ses appareils moldus, avant d'enfin daigner lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ceci est un ordinateur, un appareil Moldu qui permet, entre autre, de faire des achats sans se déplacer. Les sorciers ont commencé à comprendre ces dernières années, que les Moldus pouvaient avoir de bonnes idées, une sorte d'internet sorcier a donc vu le jour. Cette machine a été ensorcelée pour nous permettre d'y accéder. Les Moldus sont toujours assez mal vus, donc l'internet sorcier n'est pas aussi développé que le leur, mais on peut tout de même y trouver des livres de classe, de quoi se commander à manger et des magasins en ligne.

\- Vous me parlez d'internet Miss…

\- Oh navrée, internet est un outil Moldu, un réseau mondial qui permet d'accéder à plusieurs services en restant chez soi. On peut aussi discuter avec des amis, partager des photos, faire des recherches, trouver des livres, faire des achats, écouter de la musique et plein d'autres choses. On accède à internet grâce à un ordinateur.

\- Une invention brillante pour des Moldus. Il est pourtant étrange qu'un sorcier ait pris la peine de s'en inspirer. Un Né-Moldu j'imagine.

\- Détrompez-vous. Il s'agit d'un sorcier de Sang-Pur. Elle sourit légèrement, se préparant à la réaction que ne manquerait pas d'avoir son interlocuteur. Après une courte pause, suspense oblige, elle continua. Il s'agit d'Arthur Weasley.

La mâchoire de Severus tomba littéralement sous la révélation, lui donnant un air bien éloigné de celui du professeur austère de son adolescence. C'en était trop pour elle, alors, bien qu'elle se fût juré de ne pas le faire, Hermione explosa de rire. Si le sorcier se reprit aussitôt, cela prit un peu plus de temps à la jeune femme et lui valut un froncement de sourcil.

\- Pardon, mais, vous auriez dû voir votre expression. S'expliqua-t-elle en essuyant une larme. Bon, je vais vous laisser faire. Elle ouvrit une page avec des noms de diverses boutiques. Sur l'écran, vous avez le nom de plusieurs boutiques, pour en sélectionner une, il vous suffit de déplacer ceci, qu'on appelle un curseur, sur le nom et de cliquer deux fois ici, on appelle ça une souris.

\- Une souris ? Quelle originalité.

\- En effet, quand vous cliquez, le sortilège se met en place et la pièce se transforme en boutique, vous pouvez donc choisir ce que vous souhaitez comme si vous étiez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais sans clients, ni commerçants pour vous importuner.

\- Un bon point, mais comment suis censé payer ?

\- Pas d'inquiétudes, les informations de paiement sont en mémoire. Il n'y a pas de budget, donc à vous de voir ce dont vous avez besoin. N'hésitez pas non plus à chercher de quoi décorer votre chambre, c'est la vôtre tant que vous le souhaitez.

\- Et qui paie pour tout ça ?

\- Moi, répondit-elle en bredouillant la suite, si bien que le sorcier ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Pourriez-vous vous exprimez clairement ? Si ça n'est pas trop vous demander ?

\- Je disais que l'argent n'est pas un problème.

\- Vous faites dans la charité ? Hermione Granger adepte des causes perdues ?

\- Mes potions m'ont rapporté beaucoup et je n'ai pas un train de vie particulièrement fastueux. Je suis, ce qu'on pourrait qualifier … et puis zut, je suis riche, voilà, c'est dit ! Alors arrêtez avec vos histoires de « causes perdues », vous pourriez dépenser des centaines de milliers de galions que cela ne ferait pas de différence pour moi. Maintenant faites ce que vous avez à faire, j'ai d'autres obligations.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce laissant à un Severus perplexe la joie de découvrir le commerce sorcier en ligne.

 **Lundi 6 Mai 2013 – 13h30**

Hermione avait passé le reste de la matinée à pester contre son ancien professeur, impossible dans ces conditions de se concentrer sur ses recherches. Elle avait donc rangé et contrôlé ses stocks d'ingrédients avant de continuer la lecture de son roman du moment. Quand elle vit l'heure avancée, l'inquiétude l'assaillit, mais que faisait-il ? Il devrait avoir fini depuis le temps. La sorcière se rendit donc au salon où elle trouva un Severus torse nu assis sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé. Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé l'entendre arriver, occupé qu'il était à fixer son avant-bras gauche. Hermione comprit alors, elle s'assit en face de lui.

\- La marque. Fût tout ce qu'elle dit.

Le sorcier planta alors ses yeux dans les siens, débordant de larmes et emplis d'un tas d'émotions, à des lieues du regard impassible dont elle avait l'habitude. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la fixer. Alors, Hermione fit ce qu'elle aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses amis, en s'approchant doucement de lui et le prenant dans ses bras. L'homme se crispa une bonne minute avant de céder, il se laissa bercer, la tête contre l'épaule de son ancienne élève, pendant que cette dernière prononçait des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Il est mort. C'est fini. Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez enfin vivre maintenant. C'est fini. Tout va bien. Il n'y a plus de marque. Plus personne ne pourra vous dicter votre vie. C'est fini. Plus de Maître. Plus de guerre. Plus de mort. C'est fini…

La litanie continua jusqu'à ce que l'homme retrouve un peu de sa contenance. Manifestement mal à l'aise, il s'éloigna d'Hermione. C'est à ce moment que la sorcière se rendit compte de la semi-nudité de Severus. Plus troublée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, elle se releva rapidement et choisi de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui serait plus pratique pour eux deux.

\- Bon. Je pense qu'il faudra remettre le shopping à plus tard. On va prendre le strict nécessaire dans un premier temps et le reste sera pour plus tard. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- J'ai déjà choisi quelques articles que je voulais essayer, avant de…

\- On prendra ceux-là alors. S'ils ne vous vont pas, on pourra toujours les échanger. Je vous laisse vous… euh… rhabiller. Je vais préparer de quoi manger.

Elle sorti de la pièce tout en prenant soin d'éviter de le regarder. Il était déjà 15h. Elle avait donc passé plus d'une heure à câliner celui qu'on appelait la chauve-souris des cachots, ce qui était déjà perturbant en soi. Alors mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que son contact lui manquait. Elle vivait seule depuis bien trop longtemps, voilà qui constituait l'explication la plus plausible.

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **Bon j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas Severus trop OOC, c'est comme ça que je le vois dans une telle situation. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la portée de son voyage dans le temps. Je pense que la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres était le symbole idéal. Il fallait bien qu'il craque le pauvre, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de cette idée farfelue d'internet sorcier, ce sont les personnages qui font n'importe quoi. Je suis simple spectatrice ici, tout comme vous. Sur le prochain chapitre, Severus et Hermione auront plusieurs visites, ou plutôt une visite multiple.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI : Alors comme ça, le bâtard graisseux a survécu ?**

* * *

 **Lundi 6 Mai 2013 – 15h30**

Vu l'heure tardive, le déjeuner se transforma en une sorte de goûter salé. Ils grignotèrent un peu de fromage et de fruits.

\- Severus ? J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry pendant que vous… étiez sur l'internet sorcier. Il souhaiterait tenir une petite réunion demain soir, ici-même.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Il voudrait que vous y participiez.

\- Et Potter l'omniscient, semble convaincu que je souhaite révéler ma survie … car … ?

\- Il s'est probablement dit que vous voudriez revoir quelques connaissances.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Alors prenons les choses d'un autre point de vue. Je suis certaine que plusieurs personnes seraient très heureuses de vous savoir vivant.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils me prenaient tous pour un traître.

\- Tout ça, c'était il y a quinze ans. Ils ont eu le temps de comprendre à quel point ils avaient eu tort. Laissez-leur donc une chance de vous le prouver.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je n'ai pas spécialement le choix ?

\- Vous l'avez. Mais faites-moi un peu confiance, je vous assure qu'ils seront heureux de vous revoir.

\- Si vous le dites. Alors je vous en prie, organisez donc votre petite sauterie.

\- « Petite sauterie », pouffa la sorcière. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel vocabulaire. Bon, que pensez-vous de Minerva, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Harry et George aussi, il aura certainement quelque chose à vous dire ?

\- Un vrai bonheur, les roux et la vieille chouette, sans parler du sacro-saint Potter. La soirée promet d'être… passionnante.

\- Les Weasley sont formidables, je ne vous laisserai pas leur manquer de respect sous mon toit Severus. Que vous vous moquiez de moi, passe encore, vos sarcasmes incessants me font même doucement sourire. Mais si je laisse le soin à Harry de se défendre par lui-même, il est hors de question que je vous laisse insulter une famille que je considère comme la mienne. Les yeux de la sorcière lui lançaient des éclairs.

\- Si vous les considérez comme tel, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous donc pas uni au plus jeune mâle du clan ? Vous sembliez pourtant inséparables à l'époque. Le ton de conversation employé par Severus contrastait drastiquement avec celui que la jeune femme venait d'utiliser, aussi décida-t-elle de se calmer, préférant largement la confidence aux disputes.

\- Pour tout dire, nous nous sommes mariés. Ça a duré cinq ans.

\- Et vous, Hermione Granger, miss parfaite, avez fini par divorcer ?

\- Vous savez, beaucoup de personnes pourraient très mal prendre cette remarque ? L'homme se contenta de hausser un sourcil, aussi continua-t-elle sans insister. Ma peur de l'échec est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes restés marié si longtemps. J'aurais dû y mettre un terme plus tôt.

\- La solitude n'est pas non plus ce qu'il y a de plus attrayant.

\- Non. Mais voir un ami souffrir… est insupportable. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait avec Ron. Jamais il ne m'aurait fait du mal et encore moins trompé. Il se contentait d'être là pour moi, de me soutenir dans mes choix d'études, alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était une petite vie de famille tranquille. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner ça. Alors, j'ai mis du temps à le faire, mais j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence. Il fallait qu'on se sépare. Oui, je l'aimais, seulement, plus comme un ami, un frère… je ne nie pas avoir été attirée physiquement, les hormones aidant. Nous étions trop différents, alors ça s'est estompé, je l'ai quitté avant que nous ne commencions à nous détester. Je pense bien que c'est ce qui a sauvé notre amitié.

\- C'est… intéressant. Vous n'avez donc jamais aimé Weasley ?

\- J'ai été attirée par lui et je l'ai aimé, je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Mais, si on considère ce que les témoignages décrivent … alors non, je n'ai jamais ressenti pour lui, l'amour avec un grand « A », comme on dit.

\- Et que disent les témoignages, je vous prie ?

\- Que l'amour ne diminue pas et devient presque étouffant, jour après jour. Qu'on ne pense qu'à l'objet de notre affection, de jour comme de nuit. Que tout nous ramène à lui. Qu'on est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui. Qu'on peut ressentir sa présence ou son absence, comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de nous. Ça et tant d'autres choses…

\- Foutaises !

\- C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous avez pourtant sacrifié votre vie par amour, si on en croit vos souvenirs.

Le sorcier laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de répondre, il semblait si perdu dans ses pensées que Hermione avait fini par s'attendre à ce qu'il ne reprenne pas la parole. Mais il le fit, d'une voix si faible qu'elle dû s'approcher pour mieux l'entendre. Il y avait comme quelque chose de brisé dans le ton qu'il employait.

\- Si ça avait été le cas, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. J'aurais laissé la guerre achever mon existence, votre intervention n'aurait fait aucune différence. Si l'on en croit les témoignages dont vous parlez, je n'aurais pas dû survivre à la mort de … Lily. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé dépérir, j'ai continué à mettre un pied devant l'autre, tant bien que mal, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Alors… peut-être… je dis bien peut-être, que j'ai fait la même erreur que vous. J'ai simplement mis… beaucoup plus de temps… à m'en rendre compte.

Utilisant la fatigue comme prétexte, l'homme se leva et rejoignit sa chambre, dont il ne sorti pas du reste de la journée. Hermione, perturbée par ses paroles, le laissa s'isoler. Elle se contenta d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour fixer la réunion au lendemain et passa sa soirée à lire. Il était évident que cette journée ne serait pas placée sous le signe du travail. Pas après la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

 **Mardi 7 Mai 2013 – 18h**

Les invités étaient arrivés et tout à chacun se demandait pourquoi ils étaient réunis. Hermione servit le thé, préparant une tasse de plus que le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce fut Minerva qui osa poser LA question.

\- Attendons-nous quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Hum… pas vraiment, en fait cette personne est déjà là…

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là Hermione ? Harry, expliquez-nous, je vous en prie ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Hermione a, il y a quelques mois, fait une découverte, qui lui a permis d'accomplir l'impossible. Nous ne pouvons vous révéler comment, mais nous avons réussi à réparer l'une des injustices de la guerre.

\- De quoi parles-tu Harry ? Molly semblait légèrement inquiète, elle était bien placée pour connaître les aléas de la guerre.

\- Vous le verrez dans quelques minutes. Néanmoins, je dois vous prévenir, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, nous n'avions que cette possibilité et ne pourrons le refaire, peu importe à quel point nous le souhaitons. Devant l'incompréhension générale, il se tourna vers son amie de toujours. Hermione, peux-tu le faire venir ?

\- J'y vais Harry.

Des murmures interrogatifs se firent entendre alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle monta les marches et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Severus, qui ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à répondre.

\- J'imagine que vous avez entendu la conversation.

\- Vous avez au moins eu la décence de ne pas donner de faux espoirs aux Weasley.

\- Vous vous joignez à nous ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Encore une fois, oui, vous l'avez.

\- Nous aurions tout de même pu nous passer de cette mise en scène.

\- Vous revenez d'entre les morts et sans avoir pris une ride, vous méritez bien ça.

\- Je ne mérite pas grand-chose.

Ils arrivaient aux escaliers lorsqu'Hermione, se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vous interdis de dire ça. Formellement ! Si vous ne « mériteriez pas grand-chose » comme vous le dites, vous pensez que j'aurais passé des mois à chercher un moyen de vous sauver ? D'autres mois à préparer des potions expérimentales et coûteuses ? Ou pire encore, que j'aurais risqué ma vie en testant, sur moi, ces même potions ? J'aurais pu rester coincée dans le passé, m'empoisonner, subir d'atroces effets secondaires, faire quelque chose qui aurait pu négativement modifier le monde tel que je le connais, changer l'issue de la guerre … Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la gloire, personne ne le saura, ni pour votre reconnaissance, on sait tous que vous ne vous étoufferez pas avec, encore moins pour avoir bonne conscience, j'ai déjà sauvé assez de vies pour ça. Non. Je l'ai fait parce que vous le méritiez. Vous avez sauvé le monde magique, vous vous êtes sacrifié pour nous, si la guerre a fini ainsi, c'est grâce à vous. Alors oui, vous avez suivi les ordres de Dumbledore. Mais rien ne vous y obligeait ! On vous devait bien ça ! Vous méritez bien plus que vous ne le pensez Severus.

Abasourdi par la déclaration, l'homme ne put que la suivre, sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quiconque puisse lui tenir un tel discours, certainement pas une sorcière qu'il avait rabaissé pendant des années.

 **Mardi 7 Mai 2013 – 18h30**

Hermione entra en première dans la pièce, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses invités, il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que Severus se décide à faire son apparition. Tous étaient sans voix, sauf Ron :

\- Par les couilles de Merlin !

\- Mr Weasley. Je vois que votre langage ne s'est pas amélioré au fil des années. Il haussa un sourcil, lui offrant un regard empli de dégoût. Puis-je savoir ce qu'a fait ce pauvre Merlin pour mériter ça ?

\- Mais… vous … vous … C'est impossible !

\- Une phrase Mr Weasley, se compose d'un sujet, d'un verbe et d'un complément.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est un peu mieux, mais toujours pas assez.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Vous êtes mort, je l'ai vu ! Comment pouvez-vous être ici ? Severus se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione et Harry.

\- L'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'amabilité de répondre à cette question ? Elle a, après tous prit du temps à être formulée, un tant soit peu intelligiblement. Hermione peut-être ? A la mention de son prénom plusieurs sourcils de froncèrent. Le fait que je sois vivant vous laisse sans voix, mais vous réagissez lorsque j'appelle une vieille connaissance, qui de surcroît m'a sauvé la vie, par son prénom ? Je constate que quinze années ne vous ont pas retiré votre caractère … prévisible. Hermione donc ? La jeune femme s'avança, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter une quelconque remarque vexante à son discours.

\- Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Severus est en vie.

\- En voilà une remarque pertinente.

\- Vous vouliez que j'explique la situation n'est-ce pas ? Alors essayez de me laisser faire. Tentant d'ignorer les regards abasourdis de son audience, elle continua. Comme Harry vous l'a dit plus tôt, nous ne pouvons pas vous dire, comment, exactement, nous avons fait. Sachez seulement que nous nous sommes trouvés face à la possibilité de sauver la vie de Severus, c'était dangereux et ne pourra se reproduire. Mais le voilà parmi nous.

\- Hermione chérie, vous avez réussi à sauver quelqu'un de la guerre, c'est merveilleux. Mais, pourquoi ce choix ? Interrogea Molly, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Molly, nous aurions tout fait pour te ramener Fred si nous l'avions pu.

\- Je m'en rends compte Hermione et je ne vous en veux pas de nous avoir ramené le professeur Rogue. Mais ma question reste la même, qu'est-ce qui fait que vous pouviez le faire ? La jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à répondre, fut interrompue par Minerva.

\- Fred, comme tous les autres combattants de notre camp, sont morts sur le champ de bataille. Nous les avons enterrés quelques jours plus tard. Severus, lui, était isolé et a été laissé seul, sans aucun témoin. Seule une poignée de personnes le savent, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, sa tombe est vide. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus. Je suis désolée, nous avons pensé que Voldemort, ou un de ses Mangemorts, s'était chargé de vous faire disparaître. J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle Hermione et Harry ont pu vous sauver, ils ont vu une ouverture, là où les autres n'ont pas cherché plus loin.

\- C'est exactement ça Minerva. Continua Harry, alors que la Directrice de Poudlard fixait son ancien collègue avec culpabilité. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus sur la façon dont nous avons procédé. Toujours est-il que, si Severus a accepté de vous faire part de sa situation, il n'a pas encore décidé de la marche à suivre. Il vit pour l'instant ici, dans l'anonymat.

\- Il vit avec Hermione ?!

\- Oui Ron, avec moi.

\- Mais … ça doit être horrible. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?

\- Ron ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Il pourra rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitera. Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas si facile à vivre que ça ! Alors, si j'ai survécu cinq ans avec toi, je devrais pouvoir supporter Severus.

\- Je n'apprécie que moyennement la comparaison. Mais sachez que je ferai le maximum pour être le plus discret possible.

\- Navrée Severus, je me suis légèrement emportée. Quant à toi Ron, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de parler.

Les discussions continuèrent, un peu plus calmement devant le diner, aussi fut-il admit que personne ne commenterait le fait que le sorcier n'avait pas vieillit. Deux personnes voulurent lui parler seul à seul. La première d'entre elle fut Minerva, qui souhaitait lui offrir de reprendre son ancien poste à Poudlard, chose à laquelle il promit de réfléchir. La deuxième personne, par contre, n'avait pas pipé mot depuis son entrée, ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout au personnage. Georges Weasley n'était, effectivement, pas du genre à se taire, selon les souvenirs que Severus avait de lui.

\- Professeur.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je suis étonné de ne pas avoir entendu une quelconque réflexion sortir de votre bouche face à mon retour. Le roux se contenta de sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai plein en tête. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas que mes premières paroles à votre égard soient… des blagues.

\- C'est une première. Alors que voulez-vous me dire de si, solennel ? Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui à présent, prit une expression sérieuse, que Severus ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Merci. Face à l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur il pointa son oreille mutilée.

\- Vous me remerciez de vous avoir défiguré.

\- Dire que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai pensé que ça me donnait un certain charme. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça. Vous avez sauvé Remus.

\- Pour ce à quoi ça a servi…

\- Vous l'avez tout de même sauvé. Alors merci, sans vous, j'aurai été le suivant. Pour tout dire, sans vous, nous n'aurions pas gagné la guerre. J'ai perdu un frère, mais j'espère avoir gagné un ami. Il tendit la main à un Severus qui dissimulait, tant bien que mal, son état de choc.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui a des « amis », comme vous dites. Mais, je peux éventuellement, commencer par être votre … allié.

\- Va pour un allié alors. Sourit le rouquin alors que l'autre lui serrait la main et remontait dans sa chambre, sans même un au revoir aux les personnes présentes.

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **Voilà un bon bout de temps que j'ai écris ce chapitre (que j'ai beaucoup aimé relire) et je me demande vraiment ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
